


海和草莓的味道

by CaseyELFsj



Category: Eunhae - Fandom, Super Junior
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 04:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18045671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaseyELFsj/pseuds/CaseyELFsj





	海和草莓的味道

*赫宰视角*

我特别喜欢草莓和各种草莓味的东西

尤其是草莓味的牛奶，和草莓味的润滑剂

大家都说我A

但是对我来讲东海才是行走的春药。

小孩儿奶声奶气的要和我亲亲的时候，我总觉得自己像个禽兽，是先有反应的那个。小孩儿的反应总是慢两拍，不是假的，他就连情事上也是如此。

当我已经硬的疯掉了的时候，睁眼就能看见东海仍旧用着那么纯洁的眼睛凝望着我。

当我为他做好了完备的扩张后倒出润滑剂准备进入他的时候，却发现他仍像初次一样紧致，叫喊着疼痛要我滚出去。

我该怎么办呢？如果是别的什么无关紧要的人说这话，我肯定照做了。哦不能这么说，我不会和东海以外的无关紧要的人做。

我身下皱着眉向我求饶的，不是别的什么无关紧要的人，也不是外界给我拉的什么美女cp，是我真正的爱人东海。我应该做的不是乖巧的退出去，男人就要go呀！

亲吻他

抚摸他

贯穿他

一度一度变得炙热的肌肤

一步一步奔向高潮的我们

一瞬间脑中只是空白一片

那是上天堂的一瞬间

和他一起

淫靡

空气中是我、我喜欢的东海和我喜欢的草莓润滑剂的味道。

 

小孩儿身体不好，要是让东西就那么随意留在身体里会让他生病，所以即使是他累得睡了过去，我也要抱他去做清理。或者从一开始就应该带套。

东海已经睡过去了，我看着他红肿处流出白色，脑中却又充斥着刚刚才结束的情色画面，东海仿佛还在我耳边呻吟着诱惑我......停！我真是个禽兽。

赶快清理完，抱小家伙回床上给他盖好被子。你问我呢？我还得回去浴室自己解决一下。

明明我们都是男人，东海却做了下面那个。我们本就是违背上帝造人的本愿合为一体的人，我得更爱他、疼他、保护他，才能给他也给自己一份安全感。他已经累了，我要是不知疲倦地索取，会自责、后悔的。

生理问题解决完之后，疲惫逐渐包围了我。我爬上床，抱着东海，听着小孩儿的呼吸，进了小孩儿的梦里。

 

我隐约还记得

东海的梦里

有我爱的草莓和我更爱的东海的味道。


End file.
